ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Movie Cast and Crew Credits
Ghostbusters Credits for all versions and content. Notes The credits get updated from the standard version. Key Note that if there is no citation next to a credit that it means that it is present in default credits. (DA)=[[Ghostbusters Movie Deleted Scenes|'Deleted Scene' or Alternate Scene]] only (also not accredited in film credits) (SL87)=from Starlog, Issue #87 (MGB)=Noted in Making Ghostbusters book; Honeymooners on page 65, Bums on page 121 (V06261984)=from Variety 6/26/84, as many crew were left out of the credits in the film for space (GBFF2019)=listed in [https://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/scblog/2019/08/28/ghostbusters-fan-fest-2019 Ghostbusters Fan Fest 2019 Program Book] "Panel: How'd They Do That? - A Discussion with the Ghostbusters Special Effects, Production and Puppeteering Team" (VICE)='Vice.com: Sports Section Story' "Bill Walton Was in the Original 'Ghostbusters'" (DGINSTA)='Debbie Gibson on Instagram' Typed Credits Cast Credits To see credits click "Show". Cast Dr. Peter Venkman - Bill Murray Dr. Raymond Stantz - Dan Aykroyd Dana Barrett - Sigourney Weaver Dr. Egon Spengler - Harold Ramis Louis Tully - Rick Moranis Janine Melnitz - Annie Potts Walter Peck - William Atherton Winston Zeddemore - Ernie Hudson Mayor - David Margulies Male Student - Steven Tash Female Student - Jennifer Runyon Gozer - Slavitza Jovan Hotel Manager - Michael Ensign Librarian - Alice Drummond Dean Yeager - Jordan Charney Violinist - Timothy Carhart Library Administrator - John Rothman Archbishop - Tom McDermott Roger Grimsby - Himself Larry King - Himself Joe Franklin - Himself Casey Kasem - Himself Fire Commissioner - John Ring Police Commissioner - Norman Matlock Police Captain - Joe Cirillo Police Sergeant - Joe Schmieg Jail Guard - Reggie Vel Johnson Real Estate Woman - Rhoda Gemignani Man at Elevator - Murray Rubin Con Edison Man - Larry Dilg Coachman - Danny Stone Woman at Party - Patty Dworkin Tall Woman at Party - Jean Kasem Doorman - Lenny Del Genio Chambermaid - Frances E. Nealy Hot Dog Vendor - Sam Moses TV Reporter - Christopher Wynkoop Businessman in Cab - Winston May Mayor's Aide - Tommy Hollis Louis's Neighbor - Eda Reis Merin Policeman at Apartment - Rick Mancini Mrs. Van Hoffman - Kathryn Janssen Reporters - Stanley Grover - Carol Ann Henry - James Hardy - Frances Turner - Nancy Kelly Ted Fleming - Paul Trafas Annette Fleming - Cheryl Birchenfield Library Ghost - Ruth Oliver Dream Ghost - Kym Herrin Stunt Coordinator - Bill Couch Stunts/Stunt double to Harold Ramis - Tom Morga (GBFF2019) Stunts/Stunt for Stay Puft - Tony Cecere (GBFF2019) Honeymooner Groom (DA) - Charles Levin (MGB) Honeymooner Bride (DA) - Wendy Goldman (MGB) First Bum (DA) - Bill Murray (MGB) Second Bum (DA) - Dan Aykroyd (MGB) Background Extra - Ron Jeremy - Bill Walton (VICE) - Debbie Gibson (DGINSTA) Introduction Credits To see credits click "Show". COLUMBIA PICTURES Ghostbusters Logo and Title Ending Styled Credits To see credits click "Show". Directed by Ivan Reitman Written by Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis Starring Bill Murray Dan Aykroyd Sigourney Weaver Harold Ramis Rick Moranis Annie Potts William Atherton Ernie Hudson Produced by Ivan Reitman Director of Photography Laszlo Kovacs A.S.C. Production Designer John De Cuir Film Edited by Sheldon Kahn, A.C.E. With David Blewitt A.C.E. Executive Producer Bernie Brillstein Associate Producers Joe Medjuck and Michael C. Gross Visual Effects by Richard Edlund A.S.C. Music by Elmer Bernstein "Ghostbusters" Written and Performed by Ray Parker, Jr. Costumes by Theoni V. Aldredge Casting by Karen Rea Ending Scrolling Credits To see credits click "Show". Production Manager - John G. Wilson 1st Assistant Director - Gary Daigler 2nd Assistant Director - Katterli Frauenfelder Camera Operator - Bob Stevens 1st Assistant Cameraman - Joe Thibo 2nd Assistant Cameraman - Paul Mindrup Script Supervisor - Trish Kinney Special Effects Supervisor - Chuck Gaspar Special Effects Foreman - Joe Day Art Director - John De Cuir, Jr. Set Designer - George Eckert Set Decorator - Marvin March Property Master - Jack E. Ackerman Costume Supervisor - Bruce Erickson Costumers - Dayton Anderson, Peggy Thorin Make-up Artist - Leonard Engelman Hair Stylist - Dione Taylor Gaffer - Colin Campbell Best Boy - Robert Jason Key Grip - Gene Kearney Grip Best Boy - Bob Munoz Construction Coordinator - Don Noble Standby Painter - Paul Campanella Transportation Coordinator - Jim Foote Driver Captain - John F. Curtis Location Manager - Paul Pav Production Coordinator - Rita Miller-Grant Assistant Production Coordinator - Sherry Lynne DGA Trainee - Patrick McKee Production Accountant - Kirk Borcherding Still Photographer - Gemma La Mana-Wills Publicist - Nancy Willen Secretary to Mr. Reitman - Joyce Y. Irby Secretary to Mr. Gross & Mr. Medjuck - Kathi Freeman Optical Effects Administrator - Leona Phillips Hardware Consultants - Steven Dane - John Daveikis Sound Designers - Richard Beggs - Tom McCarthy, Jr. Assistant Editors - Saul Saladow - Jim Seidelman - Joe Mosca Sound Editing - Effective Sound Unlimited Sound Editors - Don S. Walden - William L. Manger - Mike Redbourn - Joseph Holsen - Jim Bullock - John Colwell Production Sound Mixer - Gene Cantamessa Sound Boom - Paul A. Bruce Cableman - Jack Walpa Re-Recording Mixers - Les Fresholtz, C.A.S. - Dick Alexander, C.A.S. - Vern Poore, C.A.S. Scoring Mixer - Robert Fernandez Orchestrators - Peter Bernstein - David Spear Supervising Music Editor - Kathy Durning - Segue Music NEW YORK CREW Unit Production Manager - Patrick McCormick 1st Assistant Director - Peter Giuliano 2nd Assistant Directors - John Pepper - Bill Eustace Art Director - John Moore Casting By - Joy Todd Production Coordinator - Kate Guinzburg Location Managers - Lenny Vullo - Jeff Stolow Wardrobe Supervisors - Lee Austin - Debra Louis Katz Director of Photography - Herb Wagreitch 1st Assistant Cameraman - Vincent Gerardo 2nd Assistant Cameraman - Patrick Capone Steadicam Operator - Ted Churchill Still Photographer - Michael Ginsburg Gaffer - Billy Ward Key Grip - Norman Buck Property Master - Joe Carracciola, Jr. Set Decorator - Robert Drumheller Make-up Artist - Michael Thomas Teamster Captain - Rocco Derasmo DGA Trainee - Carol Vitkey Main Title Animation by R/Greenberg Associates, Inc. Titles by Pacific Title Entertainment Effects Group, Los Angeles Visual Effects Art Director - John Bruno Visual Effects Editor - Conrad Buff Matte Department Supervisor - Neil Krepela Mechanical Effects Supervisor - Thaine Morris Chief Cameraman - Bill Neil Director of Special Projects - Gary Platek Model Shop Supervisor - Mark Stetson Optical Supervisor - Mark Vargo Animation Supervisors - Garry Waller - Terry Windell Chief Engineer - Gene Whiteman Chief Matte Artist - Matt Yuricich Head of Ghost Shop - Stuart Ziff Godfather - Jim Nelson Production Supervisor - Richard Kerrigan Production Coordinator - Laura Buff Camera Operators - Jim Aupperle - John Lambert Assistant Cameramen - Pete Romano - Jody Westheimer - Clint Palmer Still Photographer - Virgil Mirano Optical Printer Operators - Chuck Cowles - Bruno George - Bob Wilson Optical Line Up - Phil Barberio - Mary E. Walter - Ronald B. Moore - Ed Jones Dimensional Animation Effects - Randall William Cook Animators - Sean Newton - William Recinos - Bruce Woodside - Richard Coleman Technical Animators - Annick Therrein - Peggy Regan - Sam Recinos - Pete Langton - Les Bernstein - Wendie Fischer Technical Animator Assistant - Eusebio Torres (SL87) - Mac Torres (SL87) - Ko Hashiguchi (SL87) - Margaret Craig Chang (SL87) Additional Animation - Available Light Ltd. Assistant Matte Cameraman - Alan Harding Matte Artists - Michelle Moen - Constantine Ganakes Effects Man - Robert Spurlock Effects Editor - Art Repola Assistant Effects Editors - Dennis Michelson - Jack Hinkle Ghost Shop Advisor - Jon Berg Sculptors - Steve Neill - Mike Hosch Onion Head/Librarian Sculptors - Steve Johnson Staypuft Sculptors - Linda Frobos - Bill Bryan Chief Moldmaker - Gunnar Ferdinandsen Chief Mechanism Designer - Steve Dunham Mechanism Designers - Don Carner - John Alberti - Nicholas Alberti - Doug Beswick - Lance Anderson Mechanism Builders - Joe Franke - Kevin Dixon - Tom Culnan - Bill Sturgeon - Larz Anderson Model Makers - Gary Bierend - Leslie Ekker - Kent Gebo - Pete Gerard - Bob Hoffman - Pat McClung - Don Pennington - Milius Romyn - Nick Seldon - Paul Skylar Creature Design Consultants - Brent Boates - Terry Windell - Thom Enriquez - Berni Wrightson - Robert Kline - Kurt W. Conner Design Engineers - Mike Bolles - Mark West Electronics Engineers - Jerry Jeffress - Robin Leyden Software Programmer - Kris Brown Production Secretaries - Laurel Walter - Leslie Falkinburg - Mary Mason Unaccredited Crew - Davis Alexander (V06261984) - Jarek Alfer (V06261984) - Jill K. Allen (V06261984) - Ruth Beames (V06261984) - David Beasley (V06261984) - Margaret Beserra (V06261984) - Dale Brady (V06261984) - Kevin Brennan (V06261984) - Carl Brodene (V06261984) - Thomas Brown (V06261984) - Teresa Burkett (V06261984) - Rob Burman (V06261984) - Janet Canaday (V06261984) - Allen Cappuccilli (V06261984) - Renay Casey (V06261984) - Craig Caton-Largent (V06261984) - James M. Chesney (V06261984) - Duane Clark (V06261984) - Bob Cole (V06261984) - Paul Curley (V06261984) - Cynthia Czuchaj (V06261984) - Bart Daniels (V06261984) - Suzanne Dickerson (V06261984) - Ken Dudderar (V06261984) - Etsuko Egawa (V06261984) - Eric Fiedler (V06261984) - Jan Forman (V06261984) - Ernie Garza (V06261984) - Adam Gelbart (V06261984) - Les Geller (V06261984) - Ron Gress (V06261984) - Ben Haller (V06261984) - Terri Harding (V06261984) - Jan Heynecker (V06261984) - Mike Hoover (V06261984) - Jamie Jardine (V06261984) - Richard Johnson (V06261984) - Bob Johnston (V06261984) - Robin Kolb (V06261984) - Tammy Kolb (V06261984) - Brad Kuehn (V06261984) - Dan Kuhn (V06261984) - James LaCroix (V06261984) - Michael Lehman (V06261984) - Lynda Lemon (V06261984) - Sam Longoria (V06261984) - Bob Mage (V06261984) - Duncan Marjorlbanks (V06261984) - Guy Marsden (V06261984) - Mark Matthew (V06261984) - Shawn McEnroe (V06261984) - Don McLaren (V06261984) - Marty November (V06261984) - Tom Pahk (V06261984) - Rick Perkins (V06261984) - Audri Phillips (V06261984) - Terry Platek (V06261984) - George Polkinghorne (V06261984) - George Pryor (V06261984) - Robin Reilly (V06261984) - Pat Repola (V06261984) - Ernesto Ruiz (V06261984) - Richard Ruiz (V06261984) - Jon Schreiber (V06261984) - Dennis Schultz (V06261984) - Mike Shea (V06261984) - Dave Shwartz (V06261984) - Mark Siegel (V06261984) - Tom Silveroll (V06261984) - Leslie Stetson (V06261984) - Mark Stivers (V06261984) - Ken Swenson (V06261984) - Mark Tyler (V06261984) - Pal Van Auken (V06261984) - Paul Van Kamp (V06261984) - Joe Viskocil (V06261984) - Kayte Westheimer (V06261984) - William Whitten (V06261984) - Bob Wilcox (V06261984) - Diana Williams (V06261984) - Claire Wilson (V06261984) - Robert R. Wilson (V06261984) - Mark Wilson (V06261984) - Kim Ybiernes (V06261984) "Savin' The Day" Written by Bobby Alessi and Dave Immer Produced by Phil Ramone Performed by Alessi "Hot Night" Written by Diane Warren and The Doctor Produced by Jack White and Robbie Buchanan Performed by Laura Branigan "Disco Inferno" Written by Produced by Performed by Laura Branigan and The Trammps Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. by arrangement with Warner Special Products "Cleanin' Up The Town" Written by Kevin O'Neal and Brian O'Neal Produced by Kevin O'Neal, Brian O'Neal and John Hug Performed by The Bus Boys "In The Name Of Love" Written by T. Bailey Produced by Steve Lillywhite Performed by Thompson Twins "I Can Wait Forever" Written by Graham Russell, David Foster and Jay Graydon Produced by David Foster and Jay Graydon Performed by Air Supply "Magic" Written by Mick Smiley Produced by Keith Forsey Performed by Mick Smiley Ray Parker, Jr., The Bus Boys, Thompson Twins, and Air Supply appear courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. Original Soundtrack Album Available on Arista Records The Producers wish to Thanks The New York Office For Motion Pictures And Television Production. Thanks also to Suzy Benzinger, Will Fowler, Amy Friedman, Frank Krenz, Hal Landaker, Joanna Lipari, The Los Angeles Public Library, Peggy Semtob, Don Shay And Chris Stola. Note that the cast credits would have been here. To read cast credits, see above. Recorded in Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres Filmed in Panavision Metrocolor This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. No. 27436 Motion Picture Association of America From Columbia - Delphi Productions Copyright © 1984 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this photoplay must result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. A Columbia Pictures Presentation A Black Rhino / Bernie Brillstein Production An Ivan Reitman Film Category:Cast and Crew Credits Category:Ghostbusters Movie